This Kiss
by Crystal7
Summary: A song fic based on Faith Hill's This Kiss about a romantic moment Padme and Obi-Wan share after Genosis. (Minor Spoilers for AOTC) Please r/r!


This Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: This Kiss belongs to Faith Hill, SW belongs to Lucas.  
  
I don't want another heartbreak  
  
I don't need another turn to cry  
  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
  
But you got me like a rocket  
  
Shooting straight across the sky  
  
Padme hurried after Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi please wait!"  
  
Obi-Wan turned around, "Yes, mi lady?"  
  
Padme gave a small smile, "Please call me Padme."  
  
"I'd rather not mi lady."  
  
Padme nodded, "I suppose it's just as well. Master Kenobi, I'd like to speak to you about something."  
  
"And what is that?" Obi-Wan asked. Knowing full well it was about his Padawan.  
  
"About you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Padme nodded. Her heart was twisting and turning. It felt like someone was squeezing it. "Qui-Gon was a wonderful person who had touched so many lives and now his Padawan has touched mine."  
  
"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked slowly.  
  
Padme pursed her lips, "I have a hard time trusting people and so I suppose this is a bit odd but I trust you more than anything."  
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, "I still don't-"  
  
He was cut off as Padme suddenly grabbed him and kissed him. Her lips melted on his and she felt so amazed and felt like she was floating all at once. She didn't need any more complications in her life and she certainly didn't need to make her situation with Anakin any worse.  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's that perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) impossible  
  
This kiss, this kiss…unstoppable…  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
Obi-Wan pulled the senator closer and their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle. It felt so right…and yet so wrong. His brain was telling him to pull back and away but his heart and soul was telling him to keep going.  
  
Padme's face was wet with tears as they moved their mouths into a better position. Padme pulled back, "I'm sorry."  
  
Obi-Wan wiped away the tears on her face. "No need." And then he kissed her again.  
  
  
  
Cinderella said to Snow White  
  
How does love get so off course?  
  
All I wanted was a white knight  
  
With a good heart soft touch, fast horse  
  
Ride me off into the sunset  
  
Baby, I'm forever yours  
  
  
  
Padme's pulse raced. How right this felt. But she was in love with Anakin how could she do this? How? But she pushed those thoughts away and pushed her body closer to the Jedi Master's. She gave a small moan as Obi-Wan's lips moved away from her mouth, to her cheek, then her neck, and then back to her mouth.  
  
Padme felt like she was going to faint but she held her ground and pulled Obi-Wan down in the sand next to her. Both sitting, they continued their journey of each other.  
  
Obi-Wan ran his hands up and down her cheeks and Padme ran her hands through her hair. "This is so wrong." Obi-Wan muttered.  
  
"And yet so right." Padme finished.  
  
  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's that perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) impossible  
  
This kiss, this kiss…unstoppable…  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
Obi-Wan's mouth found hers again and again. Padme pulled back her face wet with tears. The two of them were forced to see reality. "What about Ani?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Padme hung her head, "I don't know. I don't even know why I kissed you. I just had the sudden impulse to do so. I felt drawn."  
  
Obi-Wan's hand rested on the back of her neck as he drew her near him, "I know what you mean."  
  
His lips touched hers again.  
  
  
  
You can kiss me in the moonlight  
  
On the rooftop under the sky.. (oh)  
  
You can kiss with the windows open  
  
While the rain comes blowing inside… (oh)  
  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion…  
  
Let's let everything slide  
  
You got me floating, you got me flying  
  
  
  
Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her cheek next to his. "We could never be together."  
  
Obi-Wan huffed, "Of course not."  
  
  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
1 It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's that perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) impossible  
  
This kiss, this kiss…unstoppable…  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
  
  
Padme kissed both his cheeks and his lips. "This never should have happened."  
  
"And yet we are both so glad it did." Obi-Wan pointed out.  
  
Padme nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, "What now?"  
  
"Nothing." Obi-Wan answered, "We do nothing."  
  
  
  
It's the way you love me baby  
  
It's the way you love me darlin'  
  
  
  
Padme nodded, "Its for the best." She quickly gave him the last, and final, peck on his lips and hurried off to find Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "Yes. For the best."  
  
  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's that perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) impossible  
  
This kiss, this kiss…unstoppable…  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
